


Momentaufnahme

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2017 [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Ein kurzer Moment, zwei Perspektiven. Vielleicht passiert viel, vielleicht aber auch nicht.





	Momentaufnahme

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P12  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Schreibaufgabe: Schreibe die gleiche Szene aus zwei verschiedenen Perspektiven - fürs Team  
> Pairing: Thiel/Boerne  
> Genre: Slash und... Hm. Slash.  
> Handlung: Ein kurzer Moment. Vielleicht passiert viel, vielleicht aber auch nicht.  
> Warnungen: Es ist düsterer geworden, als es hätte werden sollen. Was jetzt nicht heißt, dass es düster ist. Nur... düsterer, als ich es haben wollte.  
> Länge: 1760 Wörter  
> Zeit: Uff. Etwa 100 Minuten, schätze ich - auf 24 Stunden verteilt.  
> A/N: Das hier war tatsächlich eine der ersten Ideen, die ich jemals zum Tatort Münster hatte! Und jetzt war endlich die perfekte Gelegenheit, das mal umzusetzen. Ich bin ziemlich stolz auf diese Geschichte, muss ich sagen, auch wenn ich ein wenig damit gekämpft habe.

 

 

Eigentlich passiert gar nicht viel.  
  
Boerne ist nah, viel zu nah. Thiel sieht ihn nur aus dem Augenwinkel, aber er spürt ihn umso deutlicher. Die Wärme, die selbst durch Boernes Anzug und seine eigene Jacke hindurch zu strahlen scheint. Die Nähe. Die Spannung, fast schon greifbar.  
Instinktiv versucht er, ein Stück weit von Boerne wegzurücken, aber ihre Stühle sind ineinander eingehakt und so bewegt er sich nicht von der Stelle. Wie bei jeder anderen Pressekonferenz auch. Die Stühle, auf denen sie sitzen, haben schon immer diese Haken an den Seiten und sind auch schon immer aneinander festgemacht. Alles normal. Alles wie immer.  
Außer dass heute eben nichts wie immer ist.  
  
Thiel verhaspelt sich an derselben Stelle wie eben schon.  
Er versucht, sich zur Konzentration zu zwingen, aber es geht nicht. Sein Kopf ist überlastet mit der Aufgabe, zwischen Boernes Nähe und den Bildern der letzten Nacht irgendwo den roten Faden zum aktuellen Fall zu finden.  
Ganz am Rande hört er, wie Frau Klemm seine Ausführungen leicht genervt, aber weitaus sortierter fortsetzt. Vielleicht sollte er jetzt zumindest ein klein wenig erleichtert sein, aber es ist, als hätte er dieses Gefühl heute früh komplett zuhause vergessen, einfach liegen gelassen in dem ganzen Chaos.  
  
Als er die Suche nach dem roten Faden einstellt, nutzen die Bilder der Nacht das, um mit voller Wucht auf ihn einzuprasseln.  
Da ist Boerne, mit vom Wein leicht geröteten Wangen. Lachend. Schön. Und dann nah, viel zu nah, und im nächsten Moment hat Thiel eine Antwort auf die Frage, ob Boernes Lippen wohl nach Rotwein schmecken.  
Boerne, mit aufgeknöpftem Hemd auf Thiels Schoß sitzend. Bedächtig, aber sicher. Und Thiels Hand, die vorsichtig über die warme Haut streicht. Feine dunkle Haare, die den Bewegungen nachgeben. Faszination und Körperwärme.  
Und dann Boernes schneller Atem gegen Thiels Hals. Nackte Körper, so eng aneinander, dass es näher nicht geht. Der feine Schweißfilm auf Boernes Haut und die Gänsehaut an den Stellen, an denen Thiel ihn berührt. Keuchen. Aufstöhnen. Kommen.  
Oh Gott.  
  
Boerne hat ihn überrumpelt und er hat einfach mitgemacht, anders kann er sich das nicht erklären. Es hat ja auch eigentlich nie wirklich Anzeichen dafür gegeben, dass da was ist, dass da was sein könnte zwischen ihnen. Mehr. Und trotzdem sind sie letzte Nacht im Bett gelandet und er sitzt jetzt in dieser Pressekonferenz, ohne seine Gedanken zusammenhalten zu können.  
Boerne. Boerne ist Schuld. Ohne den wäre es nie so weit gekommen, da ist er sich sicher. Was musste der gestern auch einfach so schön sein und dann später so verdammt nah? Wobei, wenn er es bedenkt, ist ja eigentlich wirklich nicht viel geschehen. Eine Nacht, na gut. Aber die ist in ein paar Monaten mit Sicherheit schon wieder vergessen. Sie haben eben zu viel getrunken, da kann so etwas schon mal passieren. Und dass sie heute früh von Thiels Handy geweckt wurden und unter so viel Zeitdruck standen, dass sie kein vernünftiges Wort hatten wechseln können, ist sicher auch gut. Es ist nichts passiert. Nichts, was sich nicht wegignorieren lässt. Und überhaupt—  
  
Eine kleine Berührung reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Boerne hat seine Hand auf dem Tisch abgelegt, so nah an Thiels, dass sich ihre kleinen Finger berühren, und Thiel fühlt sich so, als hätte er in eine Steckdose gefasst.  
Er blickt zu Boerne.  
Boerne starrt ausdruckslos ins Publikum und lässt sich weder Gedanken noch Gefühle anmerken. Aber er zieht die Hand nicht weg, korrigiert nichts an dieser Position, und es ist klar, dass die Berührung nicht zufälliger Natur ist. Nicht sein kann.  
  
Thiels Gedankenkarussell stoppt von einem auf den anderen Moment.  
Boerne strahlt Sicherheit aus, absolute Sicherheit. „Ganz ruhig“, scheint die Berührung sagen zu wollen, „ganz ruhig. Wir klären das.“  
Ihm ist klar, dass sie das müssen. Die Situation klären. Klären, was jetzt ist oder nicht ist zwischen ihnen, und was er selber eigentlich will. Aber eben nicht jetzt, sondern dann, wenn die nötige Zeit und die Ruhe dafür da ist.  
Thiel spürt, wie sich die Muskeln in seinem Nacken entspannen.  
  
Als Boerne den Kopf ein wenig dreht und für eine Millisekunde Thiels Blick entgegnet, schaut Thiel schnell weg. Wie ein Teenager, verdammt. Wie ein verknallter Teenager.  
Die Presse scheint sich nicht dafür zu interessieren, was hier gerade passiert. Oder nicht passiert, so ganz sicher ist er sich da immer noch nicht. Vielleicht fällt es ihnen auch einfach nicht so auf. Wie auch immer. Ist ja eigentlich egal.  
Und als er diesmal in Boernes Richtung schielt, sieht er das leichte Lächeln und ertappt sich selbst dabei, wie er ebenfalls lächeln muss.  
  
Vielleicht ist doch mehr passiert, als er sich eingestehen will.

 

\- - - - -

 

  
In den letzten zwölf Stunden ist eine Menge passiert.  
  
Boerne muss den Kopf ein wenig drehen, dann kann er Thiel unauffällig aus dem Augenwinkel beobachten. Und Thiel scheint es momentan gar nicht so gut zu gehen – er stottert, verhaspelt sich und beginnt nochmal von vorne, nur um sich erneut zu versprechen. Frau Klemm springt ein und Thiel sackt in sich zusammen.  
Die Presse scheint sich nicht dafür zu interessieren, was hier gerade passiert. Dass der leitende Ermittler ganz offensichtlich nicht bei der Sache ist, geht gänzlich an den Reportern vorbei. Eigentlich erstaunlich.  
Er schielt erneut zu Thiel. Immer noch zusammengesunken, immer noch angespannt. Mist.  
  
Ihm ist klar, warum es Thiel gerade so geht, mehr als klar. Thiel war ja vorhin nicht der einzige, den es überrascht hat, neben wem er da eigentlich aufgewacht ist. Ihn hat das auch ein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen, im positiven Sinn. Weil die Hoffnung wieder aufgekeimt ist. Die Hoffnung, dass sie mehr sein können als nur das, dass Thiel ihn genauso mag wie er ihn. Ja, er weiß genau, was er von Thiel will, und für ihn war die gesamte Situation ziemlich eindeutig. Eindeutig genug, um sie nicht sofort klären müssen. Irgendwann werden sie sicher darüber reden müssen, warum sie jetzt im Bett gelandet sind und was das für sie bedeutet— Gut, wenn er sich Thiel so ansieht, wohl eher früher als später. Der andere wirkt schließlich nicht gerade glücklich.  
Mist.  
  
Thiel sieht so aus, als würde er jede Sekunde einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleiden, und das ist nicht gut. Gar nicht gut.  
Reflexartig lässt Boerne seine Hand auf den Tisch fallen, so nah an Thiels, dass er diese berührt. Nur ein wenig, aber doch spürbar. Erst danach kommt ihm der Gedanke, dass das vielleicht gar nicht so klug gewesen sein könnte, weil Körperkontakt vielleicht in dieser Situation genau die falsche Herangehensweise ist.  
Aber dann sieht er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Thiel erst einen Moment lang ihre Hände anstarrt und dann etwas länger ihn selbst und sich dann schließlich merklich entspannt. Geht doch.  
  
Er versucht, sich wieder auf die Reporter zu konzentrieren und auf Frau Klemm, die immer noch den derzeitigen Ermittlungsstand erklärt, aber irgendwie kribbelt die Berührung so sehr, dass ihn das völlig aus dem Konzept bringt. Stattdessen ziehen jetzt Bilder durch seinen Kopf, die besonders in dieser Situation überhaupt gar nichts zu suchen haben, Bilder, die er den ganzen Morgen lang erfolgreich verdrängt hat.  
Er sieht sich, wie er Thiel immer näher kommt, nachdem sie beide etwas zu viel Wein getrunken haben. Wie er es einfach nicht mehr schafft, sich noch länger zurückzuhalten. Wie lange Thiel braucht, um zu realisieren, was gerade passiert, und wie gerne er dann mitmacht, etwas vorsichtig zu Anfang, dann aber schnell leidenschaftlicher.  
Vielleicht hat er Thiel ja auch einfach überrumpelt, jetzt im Nachhinein lässt sich das schwer einschätzen. Vielleicht hat Thiel auch nur mitgemacht, weil er überfordert war. Oder nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne. Wobei – so viel haben sie gestern Abend nun auch nicht getrunken. Und Thiel ist ein Meister darin, nach außen hin keine Emotionen zu zeigen, also vielleicht steckt doch mehr dahinter. So viel, wie Boerne sich erhofft. Die gleichen Gefühle.  
  
Er sieht den Bildern weiter zu, sieht sich und Thiel, nur bedeckt von der dünnen Decke, so eng aneinander gekuschelt, dass kein Blatt Papier mehr zwischen sie passt. Thiels Atem, der noch ganz schwer geht und den leichten Schweißfilm auf Thiels Haut. Thiels erschöpftes Lächeln, als Boerne anfängt, feine Muster auf dessen Körper zu zeichnen.  
Er hört, wie Thiels Atem ruhiger wird und wie sich sein Herzschlag langsam normalisiert. Spürt sein eigenes Herz noch immer etwas schneller klopfen, weil er noch nicht so recht fassen kann, was gerade passiert ist. Sein Kopf liegt auf Thiels Brust, also kann er nicht sehen, was Thiel gerade fühlt – aber dann ist auch schon Thiels Hand in seinen Haaren, streicht vorsichtig über seinen Kopf, so als hätte Thiel Angst, er könne irgendwas kaputt machen.  
Ein paar Minuten lang genießt er einfach nur die Berührungen, dann hebt er den Kopf, streckt sich und drückt Thiel einen Kuss auf. Einfach so. Weil er Lust dazu hat.  
Der nächste Kuss geht von Thiel aus.  
  
Thiel stupst ihn an. Ihm entfährt ein wenig eloquentes „Hm?“ und er blickt erschrocken auf.  
„Herr Professor Boerne.“ Frau Klemm klingt nicht begeistert. „Ich habe gefragt, ob Sie uns nicht  _bitte_ Ihren Obduktionsbericht vorlesen möchten.“  
Es dauert eine Sekunde, bis die Aufforderung seinen Kopf erreicht hat. Dann guckt er auf den Tisch, auf seine Zettel, und beginnt damit, das Wichtigste vorzulesen. Ein Glück, denkt er, dass er so eine gute Konzentrationsfähigkeit hat und sich auch von solchen intensiven Erinnerungen nicht davon abbringen lässt, seine Arbeit fehlerfrei zu machen.  
Im nächsten Satz verspricht er sich und muss neu ansetzen.  
  
Er ist wirklich dankbar dafür, dass die Obduktion recht unkompliziert war und der Bericht entsprechend kurz ausgefallen ist. Erst als er seinen Monolog beendet, spürt er, wie angespannt er gerade wirklich ist. Frau Klemm guckt komisch, dreht sich dann aber zurück zum Publikum und spricht ein paar abschließende Worte.  
Gott, war Thiel ihm vorhin auch schon so nah? Es kommt ihm vor, als könne er dessen Präsenz gerade mit jeder einzelnen Hautzelle spüren, was schon physisch gar nicht möglich ist. Er weiß das. Es fühlt sich trotzdem so an.  
Thiel starrt konzentriert den Tisch an und blickt auch nicht auf, als Frau Klemm die Konferenz beendet und der allgemeine Aufbruch beginnt.  
Boerne guckt erst Thiel an und dann im Raum herum, ohne irgendwas zu fokussieren. Eigentlich weiß er überhaupt nicht, wie Thiel zur ganzen Situation steht. Ob Thiel auch mehr will oder ob das alles für ihn nur ein großer Fehler war.  
Wenn man es genau bedenkt, ist das hier fast schon Normalzustand. Jedenfalls bei seinen Gefühlen. Er will Thiel, ihm nah sein, bei ihm sein. Er weiß nicht, wie Thiel dazu steht. Und er ist sich nach wie vor nicht sicher, ob er das überhaupt wissen will.  
Alles wie immer.  
  
Vielleicht ist doch gar nicht so viel passiert.

 

 


End file.
